Sometime Around Midnight
by Nerd4ever243
Summary: A/U Sasuke has nobody left except maybe Naruto. He pushed all those close to him away even at a young age. Now a seasoned agent it's the anniversary of his brother's death. What happens when he sees the one person who he thought he'd never see again. R&R


_Uhmm so yeah hehe sorry I haven't updated in a long time and yes I should be updating my other fics but yeah uhm I got stuck and then this hit me and has been annoying me all fricken day long I **had** to type it and I think I did good lol. I am not gonna say when I'll update my other fics (ducks tomateos thrown at her) but soon? I kinda had to do some more research and I got sidetracked hehe. Anyway school and stuff blame LAUSD! Yes some of you are like WTF bitch it's summer! Yeah bout that lots of things for one imma be a senior (chibi fans cheer) in high school (chibi fans stop) and I'm attending adult school since apparently too many AP classes have a drawback I wasn't able to take Health (=P) and I have Academic Decathlon (which I should be studying right now) :sweat drop: Shikamaru-syndrome don't tell Jessica! plus service hours (yuck) and college counseling. Ugh so much stuff! My stress levels cannot take it! Hopefully I won't turn into a zombie but who knows. Any way enough with my pitiful life here's a fic and hope y'all like it lol. _

_Update 1: Sooo uhm I put up a poll in my page of whether I should continue this or not so go to my page and tell me what y'all think. _

_Update 2: Okay I am going to continue this fic but it is gonna take a while. Thanks to umai (or something like that) my faith in this fic has been restored. Also I corrected a few grammer, spelling and syntax errors. If you spy any mistakes please tell me in a review or PM._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the lyrics in this fic those belong to Airborne Toxic Event possibly the greatest band ever! **

Song: Sometime Around Midnight by Airborne Toxic Event (Listen to it! Seriously listen to it while reading the fic or else)

* * *

><p>Midnight, it was the anniversary of Itachi's death and here he was like some stupid rookie cop not a seasoned Naicho Agent who had pulled the trigger before. But he had had to do it, he had to but he never would have known what the reason was for why Itachi had killed their family until the stupid leader of the Yakuza told him, who incidentally was his great uncle. Itachi had done it to save him. He laughed at the irony of it all. He threw back the liquor in his hand and drank trying to drown out the voice in his head and the smile of the only person who had given two shits about him.<p>

_'Wrong what about...'_ Sasuke stopped that train of thought before it even formed. It had been his fault after all he hadn't wanted to do it, but in order to kill his brother he had to break off all ties. And look at what he had accomplished in the end, the death of his childhood idol and the loss of the people who had cared for him once.

_'Naruto is still here,'_ his muddled head thought and he glanced at his old partner, friend, rival, and now head of Naicho. He was right with him, as usual, throwing back as many drinks as him. He recalled the time when he had told him what he had done and how Naruto almost beat the shit out of him, which is if he could.

_"Do you have any fucking idea of the paperwork you are going to put me through teme? What the fuck? This is going to be harder than the time you joined the fucking Yakuza with Orochimaru and then killed him! Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you?" _Sasuke had paid him no heed and Naruto though dense could sense the situation had affected the usually stoic Naicho agent. So they went to a bar and had done so again on the anniversary of his brother's death from then on.

"Ino is gonna kill me when I get home." Naruto murmured already inebriated by the flushed look on his face.

Sasuke remained silent and continued to drink, not paying attention to the women who had surrounded him when he first stepped into the bar. He had repeatedly turned them down but obviously they didn't get the point that he wasn't interested at the moment. "Fuck off," he said for the hundredth time to a particularly sleazy looking pink haired woman.

"Come on I can make it worth your while. You're really tense. All you need is to release it and I know a good way of doing it." She whispered into his ear (or tried to) and latched onto his arm like a viper refusing to let go. Her voice was too high pitched and sweet, he hates sweets.

"Sakura leave the man alone he's not interested and you can't get anything on; he's Naicho like me." A drunken Naruto informed the girl. Like magic she let go and disappeared in an instant. Raising an eyebrow at Naruto, Sasuke looked at him with cool indifference.

"I went out with her before I knew of her _nighttime activities_, had to break it off after I discovered something that could endanger her." He said a drawl in his voice before his face planted into the table and murmured about the loud music. In reality it wasn't that loud and the song oddly spoke to him.

Yup he liked the music even though he'd never admit it. The band was live and had the whole shebang. Piano, violin, cello, guitar, drum set; he had no idea as to why he was paying attention to all this but he was. He looked at the scene in front of him. There were people dancing even though the music wasn't for the type for dancing fast. Some people were actually slow dancing but only a few. At that moment the flashing lights highlighted a person with long dark hair almost blue.

'_No that can't be ... I must be drunker than I thought,' _Sasuke thought and set the drink in his hands down. The light flashed again and now he did see the person in full light as she stepped to the bar area. It was better lighted than the rest of the surrounding area and a little large so she hadn't noticed him yet but he saw her; she was like an angel.

The song and everything else faded into the background as he saw her for the first time in years. She was wearing _it:_ a beautiful white dress that reached to her knees and flowed out giving it an almost ethereal look to it and her; a dress that he recalled vividly because it was the last thing he ever saw her in. She was smiling to those around her; a shy sweet smile with a hint of sadness to it, his gut wrenched furiously to that smile the one he had seen before but now would probably never be directed at him anymore. Gods it hurt did it hurt but he would never show it. At that moment he saw her turn and her eyes landed on him. Dove-white eyes with a hint of lavender looked back at him and widened in surprise before glazing over with what appeared to be tears. He felt like he was burning, his breath caught in his throat before speeding up.

She was then gripped by a person with slicked back silver hair. His gaze shifts to the man that she is now facing fury in his gaze. It immediately turned into burning hot hate when she responded by giving the man a shining white smile and hugging him. He hugged her back while laughing and whispered something in her ear before letting her go and handing her a drink. She laughed as well and when she turned back to face him, he immediately knew she had done that on purpose and was now gripping the drink like it would give her guidance to something, or courage.

The room spun in his eyes and he saw red for a moment. He wanted to hurt her for a moment and show her the pain he was going through just for her to add even more upon it. Then she was walking towards him.

'_No wait what...'_ his train of thought stopped immediately.

"Sasuke." Her voice is still the same shy quiet tone and it is the best thing he has ever heard in while. Like water; sooth, calming, and above all a necessity. "How are you?"

_'How the hell do you think I am with you in front of me,'_ he thought but didn't say instead he responds with a measure of ice in his voice, "I'm fine."

He sees her flinch at his tone and a small feeling of satisfaction goes through him before guilt struck like the vicious viper it was.

"Oh, ohm … ok." she says before directing her gaze to the man behind him and another smile, completely different from the one she gave him, appears before she says the name, "Naruto."

Naruto stirs and blinks momentarily before directing his gaze at the woman in front of his best friend. Shock appears on his face before absolute happiness.

"Hinata-chan!" He yells making Sasuke flinch and those around him as well. Getting up he stumbles to her before embracing her in a crushing hug. "Been a long time! Where have you been?" He questions and sets her down but not before inhaling her scent. At that Sasuke's fury mounted to the point where he momentarily saw himself choking the life out of his best friend. "You smell nice." He states and goes to sit back down already forgetting the question he had asked her.

Blushing madly Hinata pokes her fingers together in a nervous habit it seems she never got rid of. "Th-thank y-you Naruto-kun, I-I went to t-the st-states for a w-while." She responds looking at Naruto whose head is already on the table again. Sasuke hadn't stopped staring at her the entire time, which he wasn't aware of, and it was sort of discomforting to her.

"Sasuke-san i-is s-something w-wrong?" She asked looking at him again. Sasuke without thinking then pulled her to him so quickly she almost fell but instead slammed into his chest a vise like grip on her wrist. "S-S-Sasuke-san?" She repeated again this time with fear plain in her eyes as she tried to pull her wrist from his grip.

Sasuke refused to let go and when her scent reached him he sucked in a breath like he had been sucker punched and if he wasn't sitting down he'd most likely have fallen over, no scratch that stumbled because Uchiha's don't _fall_.

'_Gods she still smells the same_,' he thought and inhaled her scent some more.

'_Lilies and lavender_,' he thought and nuzzled her neck.

She let out a small noise that immediately sent down a flash of arousment to a certain part of him further depleting the blood in his brain.

'_Just what I need more blood loss from my brain,' _he pulled her toward him her body seemingly in perfect harmony with his_. _She pressed a hand on his chest and shoved them apart her eyes filled with pain and something else, something he wasn't sure of but seemed to stab him. A memory raced through him of the last time she had a look like that.

_She was under him her breath gasping and her moans filling the room. Moonlight spilled into the room and highlighted the contours of her body. Her porcelain skin glowed with an almost heavenly light like some otherworldly being. There were no other words to describe her; she made him forget his pain and hate made him forget everything but her. She was always there for him, when his family died when he left with Orochimaru she was always there for him and now she was giving him the best thing he could ever ask her. He groaned as he entered her for the first time and was surprised by the small resistance. "You're a virgin?" he asked stunned then felt like hitting himself. Of course she was! He should know since she had never really been in a serious relationship with anyone but him. She opened her eyes and he saw the look of pain and something else something that made him catch his breath and kiss her passionately while wiping the tears from her cheeks. He slowly began to rock his hips against her and all thought vanished from his mind. All there was was her and no one else._

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. She hadn't changed one bit except for the permanent look of pain on her face. He saw her shiver at the look he was giving her and direct her gaze away from him. He reached out a hand to grasp her chin and made her look at him. He bent his face to her and damn he was so close to her.

"Sasuke..." she began and was silenced as he kissed her. All of a sudden he lost his grip on her as a bright flash of pain shot through him beginning at his face.

'_What the hell,' _he thought before suddenly realizing that she was running away and that she indeed had slapped him.

Shock held him still before he got up and looked for her in the mass of people. Longing, anger and nostalgia swept through him. A memory surged through him as he looked for her like that one day, when he had ruined everything.

_"I don't love you I never did" He told her. They were at the old Uchiha compound. What a perfect place to end things. When silence was the only response he turned to her. She was stock still her eyes wide and seemingly holding back tears; she always was the most emotional of them all. _

_"Y-you're lying." she whispered._

_He gave her a condescending smirk. "No I'm not; I just used you that is all. I needed to get your father to accept me into Naicho and the fastest way was through you," was the response, however, inside he was dying again as he saw her tears finally flowed down her porcelain cheeks. She let out a small sob before collapsing to the floor. God he felt like dirt, the worst sort of scum. He briefly heard closed his eyes in pain making sure she didn't see. Then the sobs stopped abruptly He looked down at her. She got up slowly and faced him. Her expression dead. _What have I done,_ he thought panic surging through him at her emotionless expression. _

_"So I guess you never felt anything wh-when we..." she trailed off her face stil not showing him anything but he knew what she meant. _

_"No I never felt anything. But if it makes you feel any better I'll never forget it. It was the first time I had a virgin." _

_A sound escaped her finally but it was filled with pain and something else. Then he felt a stinging pain on his face. She had slapped him. He looked at her quickly receding back her dress blowing in the wind an angel going away, his angel leaving him. A shot of pain flooded him almost making him fall to his knees. What the hell? What was this_? _It felt as if someone was tearing the organ called his heart in two. He looked up as she ran into a crowd in the market place outside the compound. No he had to stop her, it had been a mistake; he had to stop her before it was too late. He ran after her ignoring the people he pushed. He had to stop her._

Sasuke felt the same as he had those years ago as he looked for her in the bar, but like then he couldn't find her. For a moment he thought he saw a flash of white and followed it but it was nothing. He stumbled back to the bar area where Naruto was still at though not on the table anymore but a drink in his hand.

"Here teme," He said and handed him a glass of wine, his usually cheerful expression morose. Sasuke took it and downed it as quickly as he could. He turned to the bartender.

"What else you got that's strong?" he asked his voice strangely steady when in fact he was as wasted as he could get. The bartender gave him a strange look before complying and giving him an American drink called _tequila_. He took the bottle and downed nearly choking as it burned its way down his throat.

'_How the hell can they drink this crap', _he briefly wondered but still drank though slower this time. Soon enough it warmed him and he felt even more detached from the world. More memories assaulted his mind as he drank. Of him and his sunshine, Hinata. The way she smiled when happy, her content look when she convinced him eating a particularly nasty piece of candy, the way she would poke her fingers when nervous, agitated or embarrassed. Gods she was beautiful and he had nearly given up the search for his brother to find her instead. Now it was too late again. He should have tried to explain his situation the moment he saw her not just kiss her. She had been everything to him for a while and they had been made for each other like ying and yang. He laughed cynically to himself and drank more.

"You're a fucking idiot teme." Naruto said to him out of nowhere. Sasuke shot him a glare before facing the crowd again.

"Yeah I am."

"You could have been happy with her."

"I know."

"Then why did you do it teme?"

Sasuke passed a hand over his hair and let out an agitated grunt. "I don't know baka I just don't know."

"She was never the same after you left her and then she just disappeared; only her family knew where she went but they weren't saying a thing."

Sasuke felt so damned lost what was he gonna do now that he knew for certain that she was back in Japan. The drinks made the whole place look hazy but he seemed to be floating his own world. He couldn't seem to stop the memories of him and Hinata. When they had been children and they had a mock marriage, when they had attended school and those damn fan girls had assaulted him and how she had come to take him to the nurse when they had nearly torn him apart. When they had been in middle school and she started to hit puberty and had worn baggy clothing. He had made fun of her and she had ignored him for a week and he had swallowed his pride and apologized. In high school when he had joined the Sound Five for a couple years then had joined the Yakuza. She Naruto and the others had never given up hope in him. A wave of nostalgia hit him and he suddenly felt homesick, but he was home wasn't he? Or at least that was what he wanted to think: home, yeah he was home but not home in the arms of the one woman he had loved, no still loves. He should have told her that but it most likely would have hurt her even more when he broke up with her. He had done it so when he joined Naicho if he died she wouldn't be devastated by it because he _had_ almost died when he went to kill Itachi. He had been saved by Madara though and for a while he had been a crooked cop to say the least. Naruto though never gave up and brought him back and even managed to get him excused of all charges against him though he still had to do some things which included time in jail.

"Hey teme look there she is!"

Sasuke looked to the direction Naruto had pointed at and wished he didn't. There she was the light from outside framing her voluptuous form, making her look as she was floating but her arm was in the grasp of another man. The other man from before, with the slicked back silver hair, held the door open for her while the man who held tugged her softly. She was looking right at him in the eye and the man with her turned to face her. He had chocolate brown hair that was rather long and held at the end with a green band; he also possessed pale-white eyes like hers but they were missing the slight lavender tint to them, making them look drab and morbid, he also had a green tattoo on his forehead. Yet, that wasn't what shocked him; the man had the coldest expression on him that immediately softened as he looked at Hinata. Sasuke stood up and raced over to them; murder the only thing in his mind. He saw as her eyes widened and she was out the door in an instant. He stumbled out the bar and blinked momentarily at the bright lights.

"Oye teme. What the hell was that for?" He heard Naruto yell in indignation right behind him but he could have cared less.

"Oi Sasuke, man what the fuck is wrong with you? What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost man."

"Because I have baka." Sasuke replied almost letting out what he felt, almost. He remembered the man who held her he just couldn't recall his name. All that he remembered was that he is Hinata's cousin, the new heir to the Hyuuga, and that he had absolutely wanted Hinata all to himself.

'_No she's mine! She's always been mine,' _he thought.

"What the hell man? Who's yours? Answer me teme!"

He hadn't been aware that he had spoken out loud. All he felt was his blood boiling in his veins looking for blood and his stomach was tying itself into knots like a fucking rope. He had to find her. It was now his new purpose in life. He looked up and down the street but there were too many people.

'_It's the fucking middle of the night. What the fuck are all these people doing here!' _He then saw a flash of white and he ran towards it Naruto cursing him before following his direction as well, though both of them drunk were dunk off their asses. Hey, they were Naicho agents, after all what was a little liquor to them when their senses where sharp even when trashed.

It felt as if the world was falling apart around him. He ignored the stares people gave him, ignored the looks, the whispers, as he ran with Naruto right behind him. He searched desperately stopping every once in a while to study his surroundings. The streetlights where too bright for him so he had to close his eyes momentarily.

"Fuck, this is annoying! Damn it Sasuke I'm taking this out of your paycheck asshole." Naruto told him. Sasuke brushed him off; after all, what was a little money when he had plenty to spare. Some women were gathering and looking in his direction giggling and shooting glances at him.

'_They better not come or else..._,' too late one of them came to him as he shot her a glare. She faltered a little before straitening and approaching him. She gave him what he supposed was an attempt at a seductive grin.

"Hey what's your name? Mine is Karin."

Sasuke gave her the coldest look he could manage and saw the blood drain from her face. "Not interested." She obviously did not get the point though.

"Don't be like that, all I want to know is your name."

He did not have time for this; the more he waited the farther Hinata got away. "Fuck off," he said icily and took off.

"Hey! You don't have to be so rude!" she shouted after him. He could give less of a shit and ran.

He just had to see her and take her away from the bastard. He saw a car pass by; a limousine as it turned the corner. His gut twisted and he knew that if he followed that limo he'll find her.

He ran like if the devil himself was after him and kept going despite the calls of Naruto to slow the hell down. Wonderful indigo hair flashed in his mind's eye; followed by pearlescent lavender tinted grey-white eyes, and a smile that makes everyone feel like they are worth something. The limo made another turn leaving Sasuke behind.

'_Fuck!'_ Then he spotted an alley; based on the direction the limo went, the alley would lead him to it if it wasn't a dead end. Taking a chance Sasuke risked it, relief dominating him when he saw a light at the end. It was the sun barely rising over the horizon.

'_Damn how long was I in the club_,' a small part of him mused while the other just ran, utterly focused on the prize at the end of the alley. However, there was a gate at the end of the alley.

'_Fuck you karma,' _there was no other way to explain the obstacles being put in front of him trying to prevent him from getting to _his_ Hinata, but he was a Naicho agent and he'd be damned if a small-ass fucking gate got in his way. Jumping it half way he climbed over the rest and leapt down, landing gracefully without even a tear on his clothing. He went to the end and got out of the alley, immediately spotting where the limo was at, at the end of the street about halfway away from where he was. There was she was with two bodyguards as the man from before climbed in. Suddenly, she was tackled by something small that came out of the limo.

'_No_,' his mind thinks. '_No it can't be.'_

A small child is clinging to her like a life line. It was then that the sun rose and two heads of indigo hair shone in the weak sunlight.

'_No_,' his mind repeats. He tries to move but can't, his body refused to respond to his mental commands. Then the child lifted its head and looked directly at him. Sasuke nearly fell at the sight before him; a small child, a girl, with porcelain skin and indigo hair, maybe five years old at the least but the most astonishing of all: with obsidian eyes staring right at him. Obsidian eyes just like his. She turned her head slightly to whisper something in Hinata's ear while pointing at him in the process. Hinata turned around to face him; fear and shock plain on her features before she rushes into the limo and slammed the door closed. The slam of the car door broke his trance and he ran to the car but it's too late. With a screech of tires the limo was off but not before Sasuke saw what he needed to: license plates 足立500き21-41*. He watched the car speed away then he slowly he walked back to Naruto, who was at the end of the alley giving him a sympathetic look.

"Let's go back to the office." Sasuke said his voice blank; dead. Naruto looked at him strangely then shrugged like if it was a common occurrence that Sasuke figured out he might have a child.

"Sure." Though he'd never say it aloud; though Sasuke's voice had been dead, his eyes had reflected his emotions which at the moment that Naruto saw was hurt, anger, and above all _hope_.

* * *

><p><em>* So to those who know the whole Japanese license-platethingwhatever you know that it is wrong; I just copied and pasted it hehe.<em>

_** to those who don't know, Naicho is Japan's (I guess you can say) equivalant of the U.S.A FBI _

_Any way tell me what y'all think I swear I won't be offended. Read and review!_


End file.
